The Story of Kyungsoo
by Kyungsooca
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP] Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya dari persahabatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelah sosok Oh sehun muncul? KAISOO, HUNSOO, CHANBAEK. Krystal. [kaisooexostories. blogspot. com]
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **KRYSTAL**

 **YOONA**

 **LEE SEUNGGI as DO SEUNGGI**

 **KASIOO**

 **sad romance. family. hurt. friendship.**

 **Cerita asli karangan sendiri.**

 **WARNING GS and TYPO.**

 **HAPPY READING.**

* * *

Ingin ku bagi sebuah kisah? Ini adalah kisah masa remaja ku. Sebuah kisah yang sampai detik ini masih aku ingat dengan jelas setiap detail kejadiannya. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang siap akan segala hal yang akan Tuhan berikan.

Baiklah akan aku mulai ceritanya. Bersiaplah untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang selalu ada disetiap kata yang aku keluarkan.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, September 2015**_

 _Aku menengadahkan kepala ku menatap langit biru yang begitu bersih tanpa sedikitpun awan menutupinya. Hari ini adalah hari senin dan hari ini adalah hari yang sangat aku benci. Hari dimana seseorang yang sangat aku cintai meninggalkan ku tanpa sebuah kata perpisahan, hari dimana aku ditinggalkan disebuah panti asuhan sendirian dengan air mata kekecewaan._

 _"Kyungsoo bangun! Ini sudah jam tujuh pagi, apa kau tidak berangkat sekolah?" Aku menutup telinga ku dengan bantal._

 _"Kyungsoo kalau kau tidak bangun juga eomma tidak akan memberi mu uang jajan satu minggu ini!" Ancamnya. Aku mendengus._

 _"Eomma selalu mengancam ku begitu, apa tidak ada ancaman lain?" teriak ku. Ku dengar kekehan dibalik pintu._

 _"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Appa akan berangkat ke Cina selama satu minggu dan sekarang dia menunggu mu di meja makan. Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" Aku bangun dari tidur ku kemudian membuka pintu kamar. Ku lihat wajah eomma tersenyum cerah dan aku hanya mendengus kesal._

 _"Wae? Kenapa aku ingin menemui appa? Bukankah biasnaya appa pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit?" tanya ku. Eomma mengedikkan bahunya._

 _"Dia membelikan mu sesuatu. Dan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun mu 3 hari yang lalu." jawab eomma. Aku tersenyum kemudian berlari ke lantai satu dimana appa sudah menunggu ku dimeja makan._

 _"Mana hadiah ku?" tanya ku tak sabar. Appa tersenyum._

 _"Appa pikir kau masih marah." balasnya. Aku mendelik._

 _"Memang!" appa terkekeh._

 _"You grow up so fast Soo. Rasanya baru kemarin appa menemui mu di Langit Senja dan sekarang umur mu sudah tujuh belas tahun." katanya._

 _"Three days ago dad, not now!" balas ku._

 _"Dan mana hadiah ku."_

 _"Kau tidak sabaran sekali." Appa memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada ku. Membuat aku mendelik. Isinya bisa aku tebak._

 _"Per…men" Appa terkekeh saat aku menatap kaget benda yang menjadi kado ku._

 _"Appa saranghae." teriak ku kemudian memeluk dan mencium pipinya. Eomma melihat ku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Gunakan dengan baik, appa tidak akan membiayai mobil itu kalau kau memasukkannya ke bengkel karena membentur trotoar." katanya. Aku menganggukan kepala ku._

 _"Tentu saja. Putri cantik mu ini sudah sangat handal dalam menyetir." appa menganggukan kepalanya percaya._

 _"Kalau begitu appa pergi dulu ya sayang, sampai bertemu minggu depan."_

 _"Ne appa."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu begitu membahagiakan untuk keluarga ku, yah setidaknya itu adalah kebahagiaan terakhir yang tercipta sebelum kejadian menyeramkan itu datang.

* * *

 **THE STORY OF KYUNGSOO**

* * *

 **SEKANG HIGH SCHOOL 09.00 SKT**

 _"Aku tidak percaya Do Kyungsoo membawa mobil kesekolah. Astaga gadis nakal itu selalu saja membuat masalah! Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan dipanggil Kris songsaemnim."_

 _"Aku mendengarnya Baek!" sahut ku._

 _"Yak pabboya! Apa kau sudah memiliki SIM? Membawa mobil kesekolah saat umur mu baru menginjak delapan belas tahun seperti menyerahkan diri kesarang buaya, kau tau?" Baekhyun terus mengomel. Aku terkekeh kemudian menunjukan SIM ku padanya._

 _"Igemoya?" kaget Baekhyun sambil merebut SIM ku. Aku mendelik._

 _"Kau pikir aku driver ilegal? Yang benar saja Byun Baekhyun! Appa sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti namun aku tau pasti dia belum bisa menerimnya. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan aku berlebihan._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berada disini? Bukankah kelas sudah dimulai satu jam yang lalu?" tanya ku mengalihkan. Baekhyun terkekeh._

 _"Aku menunggu Chanyeol dan tidak sengaja melihat mu keluar dari mobil putih itu. Benar-benar membuat ku ingin menerkam mu." jawabnya._

 _"Kau sudah melalukannya. Lalu mana si tiang listrik itu?"_

 _"Aku disini gadis nakal!" Chanyeol muncul dibelakang ku sambil mengacak rambut ku. Aku menghempaskan tangannya dari kepala ku kemudian melipat tangan ku didepan dada._

 _"Kau amat sangat mengebalkan." decak ku kesal._

 _"Aku tau itu." jawabnya. Namun mau tidak mau aku tersenyum. Dua mahluk berjenis kelamin berbeda yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan ku ini adalah sepasang kekasih dan mereka adalah sahabat ku. Sahabat yang menyenangkan dan bisa menerima ku apa adanya._

 _"Kalian berdua jangan berbuat mesum di sekolah. Annyeong!" kata ku kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya._

 _"Yak nappeun yeoja mulut mu itu harus aku taburi bumbu cabe." teriak Baekhyun. Aku terkekeh dan tetep melanjutkan langkah ku tanpa menghiraukannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku memasuki kelas tepat setelah Kyuhyun Songsaenim mengucapkan salam diakhir pelajarannya. Pandangan ku langsung tertuju pada bangku pojok samping jendela dimana seorang namja sedang tertidur tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun songsaenim. Selalu seperti itu dasar namja bodoh._

 _"Do Kyungsoo apa kau tidak mendengar ku?" aku mengerjap kaget saat Kyuhyun songsaenin sudah berdiri disamping ku sambil mengangkat tongkat mengajarnya._

 _"Saem hari ini aku…"_

 _"Apa lagi alasan mu gadis nakal? Kau mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam dan bangun kesiangan karena tugas dari ku terlalu banyak? Atau eomma mu sakit dan kau harus memasak sendiri untuk sarapan? Atau ban mobil mu kempen dan supir mu harus memasukkannya kebengkel dulu, atau….."_

 _"Saem kau boleh menghukum ku hari ini." kata ku akhirnya. Tidak ada alasan bagus yang terlintas diotak ku untuk menghindari hukuman darinya._

 _"Tapi kau tidak boleh menghukum ku saat nanti aku bermasalah lagi, ne?" kata ku. Kyuhyun songsaenim melipat tangannya didepan dada._

 _"Geure, kau harus membereskan buku dipepustakaan satu bulan ini." katanya penuh kemenangan. Dia memang selalu mencari celah untuk menghukum ku. Cih!_

 _"Ne…" balas ku malas kemudian duduk dibangku ku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Temui aku di atap"**_

 _Aku menoleh kebelakang saat mendapat pesan singkat itu. Dan mata ku langsung tertuju pada punggungnya yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas. Selalu seenaknya._

 _"Wae?" tanya ku saat sampai diatap._

 _"Aku merindukan mu." katanya. Aku berdecih kesal._

 _"Kau merindukan ku setelah pergi tanpa kabar seminggu ini?" tanya ku kesal. Dia terkekeh._

 _"Aku bahkan memberikan kejutan saat ulang tahun mu, jadi aku menghilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu gadis nakal." jawabnya. Dan aku melupakan hal itu._

 _"Yak Kim Jongin tetap saja kau membuat ku kesal!"_

 _"Mianhae. Jadwal latihan ku padat sekali, handphone ku bahkan disita agar aku fokus latihan."_

 _"Gwenchana? Kau terlihat lelah."Jongin menggenggam tangan ku kemudian tersenyum._

 _"Kau baru memperhatikan ku setelah aku mengatakannya. Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh Kyungsoo." aku tekekeh._

 _"Ah mian."_

 _"Aku benar-benar lelah. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengisi energi ku." Jongin meletakkan kepalanya dipundak ku. Aku tersenyum kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya._

 _"Ini yang kau inginkan jadi kau harus menghadapinya. Kim Jongin fighting!"_

 _"Aigoo. Kyungsoo kau membuat ku semakin semangat."_

 _"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh lagi, kau harus hidup dengan baik!"_

 _"Ne…" Aku tersenyum. Sebelumnya Jongin tidak pernah melakukan ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jongin benar-benar berbeda. Dia yang seperti ini terasa asing bagi ku, namun aku tau dia sangat membutuhkan ku, seperti aku membutuhkannya. Dia yang biasanya menghibur ku dan sekarang aku yang harus melakukannya._

* * *

 **THE STORY OF KYUNGSOO**

* * *

 _Seminggu berlalu Kim Jongin menghilang lagi. Dia tidak memberi ku kabar mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Ah aku lupa memberi tahu bahwa Kim Jongin adalah seorang artis. Dia memulai debutnya dua tahun yang lalu setelah Joguk Ent merekrutnya menjadi bagian dari artis mereka tiga setengah tahun lalu._

 _Kim Jongin bercita-cita menjadi seorang artis sejak kecil dia selalu berlatih dengan giat dan sekarang dia dapat mencapai apa yang dia impikan. Ah rasanya aku merindukan Jongin._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukannya pada ku Do Seunggi?" teriakan eomma membuat lamunan ku buyar. Aku keluar dari kamar ku kemudian terdiam di lantai dua menyaksikan eomma yang menangis dan appa yang kebingungan serta dua yeoja yang diam dibelakang punggung appa. Tubuh ku membeku saat mata ku menatap salah satu yeoja itu, aku mengenalnya. Wajah itu tidak pernah aku lupakan._

 _"Mianhae Yoona-ya mianhae." Appa mengusap pundak eomma namun eomma menyingkirnyannya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa yang terjadi?_

 _"Waeyo?" tanya ku begitu lirih saat sampai diujung anak tangga. Appa menatap ku dengan perasaan bersalah._

 _"Eomma waeyo?" tanya ku lagi sambil menatapnya. Namun tak ada satu pun diruangan ini yang memberi ku jawaban. Aku hanya mendengar isak tangis eomma yang terasa menggema diseluruh ruangan._

 _"Soo-ya dia saudara mu sekarang, namanya Krystal.." kata Appa. Aku mantap appa tajam. Saudara?_

 _"Apa yang appa lakukan hem?" tanya ku bergetar. Aku menahan tangis ku._

 _"Mianhae Soo-ya ini semua kesalahan appa. Appa tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada mu sekarang…"_

 _"Ya ini memang kesalahan mu! Kau menghamili pelacur ini dan membawanya ke rumah, lalu kau menipu ku bertahun-tahun Do Seunggi kau seorang bajingan!" eomma berteriak sambil menangis. Aku terpaku ditempat ku. Pelacur?_

 _Aku bangkit berdiri kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya meninggalkan masalah yang baru saja menimpa keluarga ku._

 _"Kyungsoo!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu muncul dirumah dan eomma menyebutnya sebagai pelacur. Apakah dia benar-benar wanita seperti itu sehingga tega meninggalkan ku dipanti asuhan?_

 _Jika kalian ingin tau.. Wanita yang berdiri dibelakan appa, dia adalah wanita yang melahirkan ku, wanita yang dengan teganya meninggalkan aku sendirian dipanti asuhan. Wanita yang sampai detik ini tak pernah ku lupakan wajahnya._

 _"Kyungsoo! Kau membuat ku khawatir." Jongin berdiri dihadapan ku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia pasti kabur dari latihannya hanya untuk menemui ku._

 _"Jongin… ottoke?" Tanya ku ambigu, dia pasti tidak akan mengerti._

 _"Kau kenapa gadis bodoh?" tanyanya memburu. Aku tau dia pasti kebingungan dan khawatir. Tadi aku menelponnya sambil menangis tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun._

 _"Gwenchana. Aku hanya membohongi mu saja." jawab ku asal. Jongin berdecak kesal._

 _"Katakan pada ku kau kenapa sekarang atau aku akan meninggalkan mu dan tidak akan menyapa mu lagi." ancamnya. Aku terkekeh._

 _"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya ku. Jongin benar-benar terlihat kesal._

 _"Mianhae karena melakukan hal bodoh ini. Kau pasti sedang berlatih dan karena tingkah bodoh ku kau meninggalkan latihan mu. Kim Jongin bersiap-siap mendapatkan hukuman ne." kata ku seceria mungkin sambil menatapnya, senyuman semampunya aku ukir dibibir ku yang sebenarnya sangat sulit aku angkat._

 _Untuk saat ini Jongin lebih baik tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Sudah cukup masalah yang dia tanggung sendirian dan aku tidak ingin membebani dia dengan masalah ku._

 _"Aku hanya merindukan mu Jongin itu saja." kata ku. Jongin menarik nafasnya berat._

 _"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku pergi." Jongin berjalan menjauhi ku. Membuat nafas ku sesak. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya dan aku juga yang mengacaukan semuanya. Mianhae Kia-ah, aku tidak bisa memberitau mu saat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **KRYSTAL**

 **YOONA**

 **LEE SEUNGGI as DO SEUNGGI**

 **KASIOO**

 **sad romance. family. hurt. friendship.**

 **Cerita asli karangan sendiri.**

 **WARNING GS and TYPO.**

 **MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN.  
**

 **MAAFIN TELAT POST.**

 **CHAPTER 2 SILAHKAN BACA**

 **THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW. REVIEW LAGI YA.**

* * *

 **KYUNGSOO POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tubuh ku diam bagaikan patung saat sampai dirumah dan eomma tidak ada. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Dada ku sesak. Dalam sekejap keluarga bahagia ku lenyap._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku?" Tanya ku marah saat melihat wanita itu sedang berjalan menelusuri barang-barang yang aku miliki. Dia tersenyum_

 _"Appa yang menyuruh ku untuk tidur disini." jawabnya. Aku berdecih._

 _"Masih ada kamar kosong di bawah sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." aku melempar kopernya. Kemudian mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari kamar ku. Dia tersenyum sinis._

 _"Do Kyungsoo sebaiknya kau berhati-hati pada ku, jangan sampai aku menendang mu keluar dari rumah ini." ancamnya._

 _"Kau hanya anak angkat, semua yang kau miliki akan menjadi milik ku, karena aku adalah anak kandungnya." tambahnya lagi. Aku tersenyum sinis._

 _"Apa kau bermimpi menjadi cinderella? Sampah seperti mu sebaiknya tetap berada dipinggir jalan." balas ku. Matanya menatap ku penuh amarah. Sementara aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis ku._

 _"Jika aku bermimpi menjadi cinderella maka aku akan memberikan mu mimpi menjadi putri salju."_

 _"Mana bisa sampah bermimpi menjadi cinderella? Sampah tetap menjadi sampah meskipun sudah didaur ulang." Krystal menampar ku dengan keras._

 _"Ada apa ini?" appa tiba-tiba datang. Krystal berpura-pura menangis dihadapannya kemudian menjadikan aku sebagai tersangka._

 _"Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak suka aku berada dikamarnya appa, dia menampar ku." kata Krystal. Aku tersenyum sinis. Dia iblis._

 _"Apa kau sedang bermain drama sekarang? Akting mu bagus sekali, sebaiknya kau menjadi artis!" kata ku sinis. Appa menatap ku tajam._

 _"Do Kyungsoo dia adalah kakak mu kenapa kau memperlakukannya begitu!" appa membentak ku. Aku menatapnya menantang. Sungguh sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak pernah melawan appa. Kadang aku hanya merajuk saat aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Namun kali ini berbeda, aku sungguh-sungguh marah padanya._

 _"Apa appa mempercayainya? Dasar iblis!"_

 _"Plak!" satu tamparan melayang dipipi kiri ku. Menambah rasa sakit yang tadi diciptakan oleh tangan Krystal. Namun hati ku lebih sakit menerimanya._

 _"Kyung…"_

 _"Kyungsoo gwenchana?" Krystal menghampiri ku. Aku mendorongnya membuat dia jatuh tersungkur._

 _"Pergi dari kamar ku sekarang!" usir ku. Appa memapah Krystal keluar dari kamar ku. Aku mengunci pintu. Menangis dalam diam. Eomma sudah meninggalkan aku sendirian._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Alarm ku sudah berbunyi. Aku sengaja menyetelnya pagi sekali karena aku tidak ingin melihat appa dan kedua wanita itu pagi ini._

 _Namun tanpa aku duga appa sudah lebih dulu berdiri diruang tamu. Dia menungguku._

 _"Krystal akan appa masukan ke sekolah mu. Jadi appa harap kau bisa menjaganya." kata appa._

 _"Apa aku seorang bodyguard?" tanya ku sarkatis. Appa menghela nafasnya._

 _"Kyungsoo ini kesalahan appa, dan appa minta maaf. Appa benar-benar menyesal." Aku tersenyum kemudian berjalan perlahan menghampirinya._

 _"Aku marah karena appa membohongi eomma, mengkhianatinya. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa tapi aku tidak bisa jika eomma kenapa-napa. Selama ini kalian berdua membesarkan aku, menjaga ku dan menganggap ku sebagai anak kandung kalian sendiri walaupun kenyataannya aku hanya anak angkat tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai kalian. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat semua ini. Eomma bahkan pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Itu sungguh menyakitkan." kata ku. Appa menatap ku dengan penuh rasa bersalah._

 _"Krystal anak kandung appa Kyungsoo, appa tidak mungkin membiarkan dia menderita lebih lama lagi sedangkan apa bersenang-senang disini." Aku tersenyum sinis saat appa mengatakan hal itu. Yah aku tau aku tidak sebanding dengan anak kandungnya._

 _"Geure. Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang ingin appa lakukan. Aku akan tinggal disini sampai hari kelulusan, setelah itu appa bisa hidup bahagia dengan keluarga baru appa. Aku berangkat dulu." Tanpa menoleh lagi aku meninggalkan rumah yang dulunya penuh dengan kebahagiaan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kyung kau tau katanya akan ada murid baru." Baekhyun memberitahu ku dengan keceriaannya seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum._

 _"Biarkan saja aku tidak peduli." jawab ku. Baekhyun berdecih._

 _"Dasar gadis sombong." aku diam tidak membalasnya._

 _"Jongin datang." bisik Baekhyun. Namun aku masih enggan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala ku._

 _"Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Aku menggeleng._

 _"Kojima! Wajah kalian sama-sama kusut!"_

 _"Baek bisakah kau diam? Aku ingin tidur." kata ku. Baekhyun berdecak kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan ku._

 _Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini. Aku butuh ketenangan dan aku ingin melupakan segala masalah yang ada dihadapan ku._

 _"Yak Do Kyungsoo!" aku mendengus saat si tiang listrik meneriakan nama ku. Baru saja aku mengusir kekasihnya._

 _"Hmmm." aku hanya membalasnya dengan deheman malas._

 _"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun-ku?" tanyanya menanyakan kepunyaannya._

 _"Aku baru saja mengusirnya. Dan lebih baik sekarang kau pergi aku ingin tidur." kata ku. Chanyeol menjitak kepala ku kemudian pergi._

 _"Park Chanyeol akan ku bunuh kau!" teriak ku kesal. Dua mahluk itu benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan aku tenang barang sedetik pun._

 _"Do Kyungsoo kau dipanggil Kyuhyun songsaenim." Jieun menghampiri ku. Aku bangkit berdiri._

 _"Katakan padanya aku tidak masuk hari ini." aku mengambil tas ku kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas sebelum bel jam pertama dimulai. Aku butuh ketenangan dan sepertinya sekolah ini bukan tempat yang tepat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Do Kyungsoo dimana kau?"**_

 _Aku membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun namun aku tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Baekhyun terlalu cerewet untuk mengetahui masalah ku saat ini. Jadi biarkan saja dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa._

 _ **"Kau tidak akan membalas pesan ku? Akan ku bunuh kau besok!"**_

 _aku tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan lagi. Mian Baek aku butuh sendiri._

 _Aku memasang aerphone dikedua telinga ku kemudian memejamkan mata ku nemikmati angin yang menerpa wajah ku dengan lembut. Membuat perasaan ku sedikit lebih tenang._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melepas sebelah aerphone ku membuat aku terpaksa membuka mata ku. Dan aku kaget saat melihat Jongin duduk disamping ku sambil memasang aerphone yang dia lepaskan ditelinga kirinya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menguntit ku? Aigoo Kim Jongin memang tidak bisa marah pada ku rupanya." kata ku setelah sadar dari keterkejutan itu._

 _"Aigoo Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat menyebalkan?" balasnya. Aku terkekeh._

 _"Kedengarannya seperti 'Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik." Jongin mengacak rambut ku kemudian tersenyum._

 _"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang?" jongin bertanya. Aku menatap langit._

 _"Karena sumber kebahagiaan ku ada disamping ku saat ini." jawab ku kemudian tersenyum riang ke arahnya._

 _"Jadi masalah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo-ku ini bersedih?" aku menghela nafas ku. Haruskah aku menjawabnya?_

 _"Eomma dan appa bertengkar, dan eomma pergi dari rumah. Itu benar-benar membuat ku kesal." jawab ku akhirnya. Mungkin untuk saat ini Jongin hanya perlu mengetahui faktanya sampai disitu._

 _"Kau sudah menghubungi eomma mu?" aku mengangguk._

 _"Handphonenya tidak aktif. Aku benar-benar merindukannya."_

 _"Apa masalahnya serius?" tanyanya lagi._

 _"Sepertinya…"_

 _"Aku yakin eomma dan appa mu pasti berbaikan lagi. Kau tidak perlu sedih Soo, ada aku disamping mu. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan mu.." aku tersenyum._

 _"Kojima! Kemarin kau meninggalkan ku sedirian!" jongin terkekeh._

 _"Itu karena kau begitu menyebalkan. Membuat ku khawatir dan lari terbirit-birit mencari mu kemana-mana!"_

 _"Ah mian."_

 _"Lain kali jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari ku. Ceritakan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, menangis jika kau ingin menangis jangan diam dan berbohong. Kita sahabat dan tidak ada hal yang ditutupi diantara persahabatan." Kata Jongin. Dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya. Jongin tidak pernah tau jika aku begitu mencintainya. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

 _"Jangan pernah meninggalkan ku apapun yang terjadi Kai…" Jongin tersenyum kemudian memeluk ku. Pelukan yang selalu membuat ku nyaman._

 _"Aku janji Soo." dan seketika hati ku menjadi tenang. Untuk sesaat aku dapat melupakan masalah keluarga ku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku terdiam cukup lama saat melihat pintu rumah ku. Rasanya benar-benar berat memasuki rumah yang sekarang menjadi sebuah neraka ini. Aku ingin pergi namun aku tidak bisa meninggalkan appa._

 _"Sedang apa kau?" sebuah suara mengagetkan ku. Aku mendelik saat melihat Krystal berdiri dibelakang ku sambil menatap ku sinis._

 _"Apa urusannya dengan mu?" kata ku balik bertanya kemudian membuka pintu meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan aku kembali berdecih kesal saat melihat seorang wanita lagi sedang duduk santai diruang tamu. Dia sudah merasa dirinya ratu disini._

 _"Kyungsoo siapkan makan malam!" serunya saat aku akan menaiki tangga._

 _"Apakah aku pembantu dirumah ini? Siapkan saja sendiri." jawab ku. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri ku._

 _"Jika kau tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini seperti ibu mu maka lakukan apa yang aku katakan." katanya sengit. Aku mendelik._

 _"Apa kau tidak mengenal ku nyonya Jung?" tanya ku mengalihkan. Wanita itu menatap ku tak mengerti._

 _"Kau hanya anak angkat dari suami ku." jawabnya. Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar jawabannya. Suami katanya? Sejak kapan appa menikahinya._

 _"Yah kau benar aku hanya anak angkat, tapi kau perlu bangun dari mimpi mu nyonya Jung. Appa ku bukan suami mu, dia hanya memiliki satu istri dan itu ibu ku, Im Yoona." wanita itu mendelik kesal._

 _"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan atau aku akan membuat ayah mu menyesal karena telah mengangkat mu sebagai anaknya."_

 _"Lakukan saja, aku tidak peduli." setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya. Seorang ibu kandung ternyata dapat melupakan anaknya sendiri. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena dia telah meninggalkan ku dipanti asuhan. Jessica Jung, ibu kandung ku dia adalah seorang monster._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku keluar dari mobil ku kemudian berjalan santai menuju kelas. Ku lihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bercanda dikoridor kelas. Aku benar-benar senang melihat mereka berdua. Apalagi jika mengganggu mereka._

 _"Yak!" teriak Baekhyun saat aku memisahkan tangannya yang merangkul tangan Chanyeol._

 _"Baek ini masih pagi dan kau sudah berbuat mesum disekolah sungguh keterlaluan." kata ku sambil melenggang memasuki kelas._

 _"Yak Do Kyungsoo ku bunuh kau sekarang juga!" teriaknya. Aku terkekeh kemudian duduk dibangku ku._

 _"Kenapa kau kemarin bolos? Kyuhyun Songsaenim mencari mu karena kau tidak merapihkan buku diperpustakaan."_

 _"Aku hanya sedang malas." jawab ku santai._

 _"Jongin mencari mu, kau tau?"_

 _"Hem, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."_

 _"Kalian berdua memang aneh. Apa susah sekali mengakui perasaan masing-masing?" aku terdiam saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat yang tak pernah siap aku dengar. Mengakui perasaan masing-masing? Disini hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan untuknya._

 _"Anak-anak silahkan duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Kyuhyun songsaenim menginterupsi semua kegiatan yang ada dikelas sehingga semua murid diam dan duduk dibangku masing-masing, termasuk Baekhyun._

 _"Krystal silahkan masuk." tubuh ku membeku seketika. Krystal? Ya Tuhan._

 _"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Krystal menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Annyeong, aku Krystal Jung, senang bertemu kalian." Katanya penuh dengan senyuman. Aku sungguh muak melihat wajahnya._

 _"Saem aku harus ke toilet." kata ku dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas._

 _Aku berdiri menatap gedung didepan ku tanpa minat. Sebenarnya toilet hanya jadi alasan ku saja untuk bisa bolos. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berada disatu ruangan dengan Krystal._

 _Ku ambil ponsel ku dan ku telpon appa. saat ini aku ingin marah padanya._

 _"Apa yang appa lakukan? Appa benar-benar memindahkan Krystal ke sekolah ini dan satu kelas dengan ku! Appa keterlaluan!" kata ku kesal saat dia mengangkat telponnya._

 _"Tidak! Dia bukan saudara ku, aku tidak sudi memiliki saudara iblis seperti dia…" aku terdiam saat appa membentak ku._

 _"Geure, lakukan apa yang ingin anda lakukan tuan, aku tidak akan melarang apa-apa lagi. Tapi satu yang harus kau tau, aku tidak akan pernah sudi memiliki saudara dan ibu seperti kedua wanita murahan itu." klik. Aku menutup telpon ku kemudian berteriak kesal._

 _"Aish berisik sekali!" tubuh ku membeku._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ku._

 _"Tidur tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi." jawabnya. Apakah dia mendengar semuanya?_

 _"Aku tidak memiliki teman satu pun disini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan membocorkannya." ya Tuhan dia mendengar semuanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _"Oh Sehun, aku mohon berpura-puralah tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Semua yang kau dengar anggap saja hanya mimpi…" kata ku kemudian pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Aku mengenalnya namun aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Yang aku tau dia hanya murid pemalas disekolah ini dan dia satu kelas dengan ku._

 _"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun asalkan kau mau jadi teman ku." langkah ku terhenti._

 _"Kau bilang kau tidak akan membocorkannya." kata ku. Dia tersenyum sangat tipis._

 _"Aku berubah pikiran setelah melihat mu begitu menderita, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain-main dengan mu Kyungsoo sang gadis nakal.."_

 _"Kau bilang aku harus menjadi teman mu? Apakah seorang Oh Sehun merasa kesepian dan sekarang membutuh kan teman? Dalam mimpi mu saja. Plak!" kata ku sambil memukul kepala Sehun. Pemuda itu meringis tapi sesaat kemudian dia menatap ku tajam._

 _"Jangan menyepelekan perkataan ku Do Kyungsoo." balasnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini selain mengiyakan permintaannya. Aku tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui bahwa Krystal adalah saudara ku walaupun kenyataannya memang bukan._

 _"Geure lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Namun jika mulutmu membocorkan semuanya bisa ku pastikan aku akan mengiris bibir mu tanpa ampun." setelah mengatakan kalimat ancaman yang aku yakini Oh Sehun tidak akan peduli, aku pergi meninggalkannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku mencuci tangan sambil menatap cermin didepan ku. Pandangan ku tertuju pada Krystal yang baru memasuki toilet namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengata-ngatainya sekarang._

 _"Apa kau senang kakak mu bersekolah disini bahkan satu kelas dengan mu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Biarkan saja di mengoceh sendirian._

 _"Berhati-hatilah Kyungsoo." katanya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak ku. Kali ini ku balas dengan senyuman semanis mungkin. Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya._

 **...**

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku merindukan mu."_ _kata ku pada orang disebrang telpon. Dia terkekeh._

 _ **"Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin gadis nakal. Ngomong-ngomong aku sedang memikirkan mu juga, sampai kau menelpon ku."**_ _balasnya. Aku ikut terkekeh._

 _"Aku tidak mengatakan aku sedang memikirkan mu dan kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"_

 _ **"Benarkah? Aku latihan hari ini, comeback EXO sebentar lagi jadi aku harus fokus. Aku benar-benar lelah Soo."**_ _dia mulai mengeluh. Dasar namja pabbo._

 _"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Kai. Tanpa fokus berlatih pun kau sudah menjadi yang tebaik untuk ku dan untuk semua fans mu. Jadi istirahatlah, aku takut kau akan sakit saat hari EXO comeback nanti."_

 _ **"Kau mendoakan ku sakit?"**_ _aku berdecak. Dia mulai sensitif._

 _"Aku takut Kai, bukan berarti…"_

 _"Siapa yang sedang kau telpon? Kau mengabaikan ku sejak aku datang." Sehun memotong ucapan ku._

 _ **"Suara siapa itu Soo?"**_

 _"Bukan siapa-siapa…"_

 _"Apa makasud mu aku bukan siapa-siapa? Akan aku katakan pada anak- mbhgdhjdb.." Aku membekap mulut Sehun._

 _"Jongin aku harus pergi. Nanti ku telpon lagi ne? Klik." tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin aku menutup telpon kemudian menatap marah pada Sehun yang juga sedang menatap ku seperti meminta sebuah penjalasan, mungkin._

 _"Seorang teman tidak harus mengetahui apapun yang aku lakukan Oh Sehun." kata ku kesal. Dia mengedikkan bahunya kemudian duduk._

 _"Seorang teman tidak ada yang mengabaikan temannya." balasnya sengit. Aku mendelik. Sejak kapan juga aku menganggapnya teman?_

 _"Seorang teman tidak ada yang mengancam temannya."_

 _"Kau bahkan mengancam akan mengiris-ngiris bibir ku, gadis nakal." Sehun terkekeh. Dan seketika aku mematung. Ya Tuhan setan mana yang memasuki mata ku saat ini? Kenapa Oh Sehun terlihat sangat manis saat sedang tersenyum seperti itu?_

 _"Kenapa kau bengong?" aku tersadar kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku. Kau gila Do Kyungsoo._

 _"Listen to me Soo-ya…" kenapa dia memanggil ku seperti itu? Terdengar seperti Jongin. Ya Tuhan aku begitu merindukan Namja Pabbo itu._

 _"Kau mendengar ku?"_

 _"Oh Sehun sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang jadi nanti kita bicara lagi." aku harus melarikan diri. Kepala ku benar-benar sedang tidak benar. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengagumi senyuman Sehun dan tiba-tiba menganggapnya sebagai Jongin. Ya Tuhan otak ku benar-benar sedang berrmasalah saat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

 _Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya tanpa minat. Dia sebenarnya tidak berminat untuk pulang namun tidak ada tempat yang bisa didatanginya untuk beristirahat selain tempat ini._

 _"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jessica sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatapnya malas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu._

 _"Buatkan aku makanan, aku sangat lapar. Ahjuma sudah aku suruh pulang dan dia tidak memasak." katanya menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis._

 _"Apakah aku seorang pembantu?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin._

 _"Tentu saja, sebelum kau diusir dari rumah ini aku harus memperkerjakan mu dulu agar kau diberi pesangon." jawab Jessica. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya kemudian berjalan sambil menatap Jessica tajam._

 _"Kapan Krystal ulang tahun?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Dia begitu penasaran apakah Krystal benar-benar anak dari Jessica atau bukan, dia harus memastikan itu._

 _"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" tanya Jessica._

 _"Mungkin aku bisa memberikannya hadiah atau membuatkannya kue." jawab Kyungsoo. Jessica tersenyum._

 _"Bagus kalau begitu. Dia ulang tahun tanggal 12 Januari." kata Jessica tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini._

 _"12 Januari? Ulang tahunnya sama seperti teman ku."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli sekarang buatkan aku makanan." Kata Jessica. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris._

 _"Kau bahkan tidak peduli pada anak mu." lirihnya. Dan tentu saja Jessica tidak mendengarnya. Wanita itu sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah mendorong gadis itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast :**

 **[Do Kyungsoo] [Kim Jongin] [Oh Sehun] [Krystal Jung]**

 **[Byun Baekhyun] [Park Chanyeol]**

 **[Im Yoona] [Lee Seunggi] [Jessica Jung]**

 **[** **sad romance. family. hurt. friendship.]**

 **VISIT OUR BLOG [kaisooexostories. Blogspot. Com]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **READ**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _Jongin memperhatikan pundak Kyungsoo dari bangkunya. Beberapa hari tidak melihat gadis itu membuatnya begitu merindukan Kyungsoo. Namun dia masih merasa kesal karena saat itu Kyungsoo menutup telponnya secara sepihak tanpa menghubungi dirinya lagi. Alis Jongin berkerut saat melihat sosok putih tinggi itu menghampiri Kyungsoo tanpa canggung, dia berbisik disamping Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan keluar kelas lalu tak berapa lama gadis itu menyusulnya._

 _"Baekhyun!" teriak Jongin. Baekhyun menatapnya sengit._

 _"Jangan bertanya pada ku kenapa Sehun dan Kyungsoo bisa dekat. Yang aku tau beberapa hari ini mereka sering bersama." Kata Baekhyun menjawab apa yang akan ditanyakan Jongin. Krystal yang duduk tepat dibelakang Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, dengan cermat dia menyerap setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin._

 _"Bagaimana bisa? Mereka bahkan tidak saling menyapa. Dan satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki mahluk batu itu adalah Chen." sahut Jongin lagi._

 _"Sudah ku bilang jangan tanyakan pada ku." Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya kesal lalu memfokuskan kembali matanya pada handphone._

 _"Aku akan mengklarifikasi. Aku bukan temannya setan itu ngomong-ngomong." kata Chen yang sedang duduk disamping Xiumin, kekasihnya. Jongin tidak mempedulikannya dia berjalan keluar berniat mencari Kyungsoo._

 _Krystal menatap kepergian Kim Jongin. Krystal tidak ingin bersikap naif. Dia mengenal siapa Kim Jongin, dan dia mengakui bahwa dia adalah penggemar berat pemuda itu. Namun melihatnya begitu peduli pada Kyungsoo, Krystal jadi sangat ingin melihat gadis itu lebih menderita lagi dan membuat seorang Kim Jongin membencinya.  
_

 **…**

 _Sehun tersenyumn penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah kekesalan yang Kyungsoo tunjukan._

 _"Kau terlihat sangat manis." kata Sehun. Kyungsoo berdecih kekesalannya bertambah._

 _"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus mengancam ku seperti itu." kata Kyungsoo. Sehun menghampiri gadis itu, memiringkan kepalanya kesebalah kanan kemudian memandang Kyungsoo begitu intens. Kyungsoo tau dia mulai termonopoli oleh permainan Sehun namun dia tidak akan sudi untuk menyerah begitu saja. Gadis itu balik menatap Sehun. Pemuda itu menyeringai saat menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka._

 _"Aku tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk mengajak mu bertemu." kata Sehun. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya._

 _"Kalau tidak memiliki alasan seharusnya kau tidak menemui ku." Sehun menaikkan alisnya._

 _"Sayangnya aku selalu ingin menemui mu walaupun tidak memiliki alasan." sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa permisi. Kyungsoo tentu saja memberontak namun Sehun terlalu erat memeluknya membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya diam, -dia menyerah._

 _"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya keluarga seperti apa yang kau sembunyikan. Aku ingin mengetahuinya, namun aku selalu berpikir kau tidak menganggap ku sebagai teman mu jadi kau pasti tidak akan menceritakannya. Tapi setelah berpikir lebih keras lagi aku bahagia karena ternyata hanya aku yang mengetahui rahasia itu. Aku satu-satunya orang yang lebih dekat dengan mu daripada teman-teman mu."_

 _"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain-main dengan ku Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan kalimat panjang lebar dari seorang Oh Sehun walaupun sebenarnya kalimat itu amat sangat mempengaruhi dirinya._

 _"Jika kau mengizinkannya aku akan sangat senang bermain-main dengan mu Soo-ya." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun kemudian menatap pemuda itu begitu lirih._

 _"Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bermain kata-kata, jadi kita akhiri pembicaraan tanpa arah ini. Dan tetap jaga bibir mu Tuan Oh." kata Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

 _Ku lihat Krystal dan ibunya sedang duduk santai didepan televisi. Sungguh menganggap rumah ini adalah rumah mereka. Menjijikan sekali._

 _"Kyungsoo!" langkah ku terhenti saat Krystal memanggil ku. Aku hanya diam menatapnya heran._

 _"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Kai." ucapnya, terselip sebuah arti yang tidak aku mengerti._

 _"Bukan urusan mu." kata ku sinis. Jessica menatap ku marah._

 _"Jangan berani menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu pada putri ku!" katanya. Aku tersenyum sinis. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak didepan wajahnya bahwa aku juga putrinya, tidak sadarkah dia?_

 _"Aku menginginkannya, bisakah kau menjauhi Kai dan membiarkan dia dekat dengan ku?" aku mendelik mendengar Krystal mengatakan hal yang begitu menjijikan ditelinga ku._

 _"Kim Jongin tidak akan sudi berdekatan dengan gadis iblis seperti mu." kata ku. Krystal tersenyum sinis. Jessica duduk diam sambil menyesap anggurnya yang aku yakini dia mendengarkan dengan hati-hati pembicaraan ini. Begitukah dia mendidik seseorang yang dia katakan sebagai putrinya? Aku sangat kasian pada Krystal._

 _"Begitukah? Jangan menyepelekan aku Kyungsoo, bersiap-siaplah kehilangannya." aku berjalan perlahan menghampiri Krystal menatapnya tajam kemudian berbisik ditelinganya._

 _"Jongin tidak menyukai sampah." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita itu._

…

 _Aku berdiri diambang pintu kelas memperhatikan Jongin yang baru aku sadari dia sama sekali tidak menyapa ku kemarin._

 _"Kalian bertengkar lagi? Apa karena Sehun?" Baekhyun berkata begitu pelan disamping ku membuat aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa harus karena Sehun?_

 _"Apa kau tidak tau? Kemarin Jongin mengejar mu saat kau meninggalkan kelas dengan Sehun. Saat kembali wajahnya begitu suram, terlihat marah dan frustasi." jelas Baekhyun. Aku menatapnya tak percaya._

 _"Hai Kai.." aku memalingkan wajah ku saat mendengar suara Krystal memanggil Jongin. Pemuda itu menatapnya tanpa minat membuat ku mau tidak mau tersenyum menertawakan Krystal dalam hati._

 _"Jongin aku perlu bicara!" kata ku sambil menyingkirkan Krystal. Jongin menatap ku kemudian menatap krystal._

 _"Kau tadi menyapa ku? Ada apa?" aku mematung saat Jongin tidak menanggapi ku. Kali ini Krystal yang menyingkirkan ku._

 _"Aku membawakan mu ini…" Krystal memberikan kotak bekal pada Jongin. Aku memutar bola mata ku kesal._

 _"Mana mung…" ucapan ku terhenti saat tangan Jongin mengambil ketak bekal itu kemudian tersenyum pada Krystal._

 _"Terima kasih, ini pasti enak sekali Krys." aku menghentakan kakiku meninggalkan Jongin dan Krystal._

 _"Dia menyebalkan!" gerutu ku pada Baekhyun yang aku tau dia berjalan tepat dibelakang ku._

 _"Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat mu itu." jawab Baekhyun. Aku menghentikan langkah ku kemudian membalikan badan ku yang sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya juga._

 _"Dia bahkan mengabaikan aku Baek." Baekhyun menatap ku kemudian tersenyum singkat._

 _"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu? Mungkin aku memiliki jawaban setelah pertanyaan ku terjawab." katanya. Aku menganggukan kepala ku._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun. Aku diam aku tidak bisa menjawabnya._

 _"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Baekhyun menatap ku sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya._

 _"Jika aku dengan Sehun melakukan sesuatu memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah diantara hubungan perempuan dan laki-laki?seperti kau dan Chanyeol misalnya." kata ku akhirnya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Baekhyun kebenarannya._

 _"Kyung kau tidak bisa membohongi ku, kau tau pasti itu. Jadi kalau kau belum bisa menceritakannya pada ku, aku akan menunggumu." Baekhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku. Seketika ku hela nafas ku sesak mengingat bagaimana Jongin mengabaikan ku tadi benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku tidak terima dan aku ingin marah._

 _"Apa kau kesepian sekarang?"_

 _"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."_

 _"Aku akan menemani mu."_

 _"Oh Sehun pergi dari hadapan ku, ku mohon."_

 _Sehun mengusap pundak ku perlahan membuat ku merasa lebih tenang. Biasanya eomma atau Jongin yang selalu melakukan itu jika aku kesal dan sekarang Oh Sehun yang melakukannya? Terasa seperti de javu._

 _"Menangislah Soo jika kau ingin menangis, jangan menahannya." ucapnya lembut. Aku mengangkat kepala ku kemudian menatapnya sendu. Lelah itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku ingin pergi meninggalkan kebisingan dan juga kehidupan yang tiba-tiba jadi menyebalkan ini._

 _"Bisakah kau membawa ku pergi." hanya itu yang terlintas dikepala ku. Dan secepat kilat Sehun menggenggam tangan ku kemudian membawa ku berlari keluar sekolah._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _"Kenapa kau membawa ku ke pantai." tanya Kyungsoo saat Sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Sehun diam kemudian keluar dari mobil lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo menyusuri pasir pantai yang terasa hangat dikakinya karena dia sudah melepaskan sepatunya sesaat sebelum keluar dari mobil. Gadis itu menyusul Sehun._

 _"Apa kau sering kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sehun menatapnya kemudian menganggukan kepala._

 _"Pantai selalu membuat ku merasa nyaman dengan suara ombaknya yang memekakan telinga. Aku lebih suka suara ombak dari pada suara manusia yang selalu membicarakan ku dibelakang." kata Sehun. Kyungsoo menatapnya. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran dengan apa yang dialami Oh Sehun. Namun Kyungsoo menyadari dia memiliki batasan yang seharusnya dia jaga._

 _"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau ingin mengetahui semua tentang diri ku." ucapnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya._

 _"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu tak yakin. Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Lalu aku akan mendengarkan cerita mu sebagai imbalannya." kata Sehun lagi. Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya._

 _"Lupakan. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui apapun tentang diri mu." Balas Kyungsoo. Sehun terkekeh._

 _"Apakah itu benar-benar rahasia sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengetahuinya Soo?" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun._

 _"Aku hanya tidak ingin dikasihani. Aku membenci itu." Sehun menatap langit biru tanpa awan diatas kepalanya. Sungguh awalnya dia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Kyungsoo, namun entah kenapa semuanya berubah begitu saja. Sehun merasa berbeda didekat gadis ini, dia ingin terlihat menyedihkan._

 _"Saat aku mengetahui appa membenci ku karena eomma meninggal saat melahirkan ku, hati ku sangat sakit. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak ada yang menginginkan ku didunia ini. Aku selalu menimbulkan masalah, membuat appa semakin membenci ku. Dia bahkan menyuruh ku mati." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya menarik nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan lagi cerita hidupnya yang begitu menderita._

 _"Apa yang dipikirkan anak kecil berumur delapan tahun saat orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk mati?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri namun matanya yang menatap Kyungsoo seolah-olah bertanya pada gadis itu. Tubuh Kyunngsoo bahkan membatu saat melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang begitu menusuk._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng,_

 _Sehun tersenyum._

 _"Mengikuti apa yang orang tuanya katakan," Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyelipkan rambut panjang Kyungsoo ditelinga gadis itu. Nafas Kyungsoo tertahan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang._

 _"Aku memotong urat nadi ku saat itu, namun aku masih selamat dan aku melihat ayah ku menangis. Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi mencoba merubah hidup ku dan berusaha untuk menjadi bahagia." Sehun tersenyum setelah berhasil menyelesaikan cerita hidupnya yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih berlanjut dan dia mencoba menemukan kebahagiaan dari gadis dihadapannya ini._

 _"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan ayah mu sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo._

 _"Baik. Dia masih seperti dulu, menganggap ku tidak ada." Jawab Sehun. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya tercubit. Dia seharusnya merasa bersyukur karena sempat merasakan kebahagiaan, sedangkan pemuda disampingnya ini sejak bayi dia menderita._

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sehun terkekeh kemudian menggeleng._

 _"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi ini lebih baik dari hari-hari kemarin." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati air. Tangannya dia bentangkan seperti burung yang siap untuk terbang._

 _"Aku berpikir memiliki teman seperti mu tidak ada salahnya. Oh Sehun mari kita berteman." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Pemuda itu menatapnya tak percaya, dengan ragu dia mencoba meraih tangan Kyungsoo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk didepan Jongin yang sedang memandangi makan siangnya tanpa niat memakannya sedikit pun. Chanyeol sudah mengenal bagaimana sikap Jongin jika sedang marah, Baekhyun juga begitu. Namun untuk saat ini mereka memilih untuk menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Jongin, asalkan pemuda itu tidak diam seperti sekarang. Jujur saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih senang melihat Jongin mengomel dan mengintograsi mereka bagaimana Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini tanpa Jongin disekolah dari pada pemuda itu hanya diam seperti batu._

 _"Kai kau bisa menanyakan sesuatu pada kami." kata Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap kesal pada Chanyeol._

 _"Dia bilang dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun." Kata Jongin. Baekhyun -yang mengerti bahwa 'dia' yang dimaksud Jongin adalah dirinya- menarik nafasnya, Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun memcoba menenangkan gadisnya agar tidak tersulut emosi. Baekhyun memang gampang sekali meledak._

 _"Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo murung, dia jarang berbicara bahkan tidak mengomel saat Chen membuat masalah dikelas. Namun saat Sehun mendekatinya membisikan sesuatu padanya dia akan keluar kelas dan akan kembali bersama Sehun. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua tapi…."_

 _"Aku tau." Jongin memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung._

 _"Mungkin seharusnya aku melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk memiliki hubungan seperti kau dan dia." kata Jongin lagi sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng._

 _"Tidak seperti itu Kai. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Sehun, dia…"_

 _"Aku melihatnya berpelukan dengan Sehun, Baek. Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat nyaman dipelukan lelaki itu." Lagi, Jongin memotong ucapan Baekhyun._

 _"Mungkin mereka sedang berakting." Jongin mendelik saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalimat konyol itu. Baekhyun bahkan memukul lengannya, membuat Chanyeol meringis._

 _"Apa salahnya mengira hal seperti itu. Siapa tau Kyungsoo memiliki rahasia dan Sehun mengancamnya akan membocorkan rahasia gadis nakal itu, iya kan?" kata Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun yang mendelik._

 _"Chanyeol kau bisa serius tidak sih? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." omel Baekhyun. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Jika kedua manusia itu sudah berdebat dia tidak akan tahan, mereka akan berubah seperti harimau yang memperebutkan domba. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol sudah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Kyungsoo dan Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"KAI apa kau bisa fokus? Gerakan mu sejak tadi kacau sekali! Aku sudah mengatakan minggu kemarin jangan membawa masalah pribadi mu kesini. Ingat comeback kalian tinggal seminggu lagi jika kalian semua khususnya kau Kai tidak bisa serius lebih baik keluar dari grup ini dari pada mengacaukan semuanya. Oke semuanya kita istirahat tiga puluh menit." manajer EXO Choi Siwon pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan. Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya, nafasnya naik turun memburu. Dia benar-benar lelah. Walaupun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana tapi tetap saja dia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk latihan._

 _"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kacau dan hari ini kau lebih kacau. Ada apa dengan mu?" Suho sang leader duduk disampingnya. Jongin mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya._

 _"Hyung mianhae aku menyusahkan kalian." kata Jongin. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Kita semua memiliki masalah masing-masing Jongin dan aku pikir kau memiliki masalah yang cukup sulit. Aku memahami mu tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon hyung kau bisa menunda comeback kita jika kau seperti ini terus. Maaf kata-kata ku kasar tapi aku ingin kau memikirkan kami." kata Suho. Jongin mendudukan dirinya kemudian menatap langit-langit ruangan._

 _"Main hyung. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan serius." ucap Jongin mantap. Suho tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Jongin._

 _"Cha sepertinya ponsel mu sejak tadi bergetar, lihatlah." Suho bangkat kemudian meninggalkan Jongin sendirian diruang latihan._

 _"Hallo.." sapa Jongin. Si penelpon menarik nafasnya lega, dia sudah puluhan kali menelpon Jongin namun tidak mendapatkan respon._

 _ **"Bisa kita bertemu? Kau tidak bisa mendiamkan ku seperti ini."**_ _Sahut sipenelpon. Jongin melihat jam sesaat masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktu istirahat selesai._

 _"Baiklah, temui aku ditaman." sahut Jongin kemudian menutup telponnya. Dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan untuk menemui gadis itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kyungsoo duduk dibangku taman sendirian dia memang sudah berada disini sebelum menelpon Jongin. Dan entah Jongin terlalu memahaminya atau bagaimana pemuda itu mengatakan untuk bertemu ditempat ini._

 _"Ada apa?" sapaan dingin dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dimana pemuda itu berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum._

 _"Duduklah dulu." jawab Kyungsoo selembut mungkin. Dia tidak ingin emosinya terpancing oleh perkataan dingin Jongin._

 _"Aku tidak ada waktu. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Kyungsoo." hati Kyungsoo tercubit. Sebenarnya dia tidak tau apa yang akan dia jelaskan, dia hanya ingin bertemu pemuda ini, menatap wajahnya, menggenggam tangannya, bersandar dibahunya, kemudian merasakan pelukan hangat darinya. Namun sepertinya keinginannya harus dia buang jauh-jauh saat ini._

 _"Aku dan Sehun hanya mencoba untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu._

 _"Lalu?" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya._

 _"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau marah. Jika benar karena kedekatan ku dengan Sehun kau tidak perlu khawatir aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman. Kita berdua menemukan sesuatu yang membuat kita berdua mengerti bahwa kita memang cocok untuk berteman. Sehun dibalik sosoknya yang dingin dia menyimpan perhatian dan kelembutan yang tidak terbayangkan, dia…"_

 _"Apa aku disini mencoba membanggakan sifat Oh Sehun yang tidak aku miliki? Kalau begitu lupakan saja aku tidak punya waktu!" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja. Dia benar-benar menjadi gadis yang cengeng semenjak keluarganya hancur._

 _"Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin tidak menghentikan langkahnya, dia terus berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Jongin yang sudah berada disebrang jalan. Tanpa memperhatikan bahwa sudah ada mobil yang melaju kencang disampingnya._

 _"Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo. Dan setelah itu hanya sebuah teriakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar._

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **SORRY TAMBAH ANCUR DAN GAK JELAS-_-**

 **THANKS FOR REVIEW.**


End file.
